This invention relates, generally, to innovations and improvements in pipe anchors of the known general type for anchoring running lengths of pipe to structural supports. In particular, the invention relates to new and improved pipe anchors for anchoring pipes of different diameters in railroad cars to structural supports such as cross bearers in the cars. Pipe anchors of the general type to which the present invention relates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,792 dated Mar. 27, 1951 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,538 dated Sep. 16, 1980.
Heretofore, pipe anchors have been provided wherein each pipe anchor is configured so as to be used with a pipe of a particular size or diameter. Hence, for anchoring pipes of different diameters, heretofore, it has been necessary to use pipe anchors which correspond to the various diameters of pipe to be anchored. For example, one size of pipe anchor may be used to anchor a half-inch pipe while a different size pipe anchor will be used to anchor a three-quarter inch pipe.
In various different installations or situations such as in railroad cars, pipes of two fairly close diameters may be used which require anchoring. Heretofore, the installers have had to have available and use supplies of pipe anchors for each of the two sizes of pipe. Since the anchor bases of the pipe anchors are substantially identical in appearance for different sizes of pipe, considerable care has to be taken to use the proper pipe anchors. Otherwise, a workman may install an anchor base of the wrong size to a structural member and later have to remove it and replace it with an anchor base of the correct size.
In accordance with the present invention, pipe anchors are provided which are capable of use with pipes of two different sizes. Accordingly, the pipe anchors provided by the present invention substantially reduce the inventory of pipe anchors required, avoid the need to maintain separate lots or supplies of different sizes; avoid the need to make the proper selection between the two different sizes, and eliminate the need to remove and replace anchor bases of the wrong size that may have been installed in error.
The object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of dual pipe anchors of the type referred to above which may be used in anchoring pipes of two different sizes in various installations such as in anchoring air pipes and other train pipes in railway cars.
Certain other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art and from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein: